Goodbye
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: This isn't for the kids...deathfic...


Say Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they are the property of Fox Kids, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
Matt sat down on the ground beside him with what would look like indifference in his eyes to someone who didn't know him. He was sitting in another endless forest in the Digiworld. He just sat there, looking at nothing and seeing nothing. And perhaps, nothing was what he deserved. They had been there for three years, following the defeat of the Dark Masters, and as of now, wanted nothing more that to go home. But Genni had offered nothing to help them, and even though Izzy had had the great idea of using Myotismon's gate, when we had arrived the castle had been destroyed. Just another piece of damage from the Dark Master's era. Matt sighed, the sigh that was the sigh of a man who had given up. But in ways, the entire group had given up. Sure, everyone had stopped complaining, but, he decided, there were now tensions within the group. And who wouldn't get tense? After all, they had seen nothing but each other for three years straight, and everyone's nerves were wearing thin. It probably started after the attempt to return from Myotismon's castle had failed. They had been in the Digiworld for two years before that, and they were already edgy. When they had arrived, it had been after weeks of searching and traveling. They had finally found the place and it had been destroyed. "Thanks a whole lot Izzy." Tai had said. After that, the entire group had proceeded to yell at Izzy, and so, the long cycle of yelling and name-calling had begun. At first, it was directed only at Izzy, but soon the entire group was yelling at each other. Himself and Tai had been yelling about who should be the leader lately, TK and Kari had been screaming about how the other was stupid, or a jerk, or lots of other things. Sora and Mimi had finally blow up at each other with Mimi calling Sora a sports-addicted freak and Sora calling Mimi a fashion-obsessed idiot. Then it was Joe and Izzy, with Izzy sitting there and accusing Joe of being a wimp and a moron and Joe calling Izzy a computer freak. This had continued for about ten months, and now they just wandered, hoping to find a way home. Then, it was today. They had agreed to split up, each on his own. Except for himself and TK and Tai and Kari. They were together because the two younger ones couldn't take care of themselves. But now, as the group walked away from each other, Matt could feel that sooner, rather than later, TK was going to want to leave, and to strike out on his own.   
  
So time passed and Matt waited, but it was almost two years before TK said anything. Then, one night, as they were settling down to sleep, TK asked the question that Matt had lived in fear of for the past two years. "Matt, do you think I'm ready to try searching on my own?" TK asked. Matt didn't know quite how to reply. "TK, I, -- I guess if you think you're ready, you can do anything that you want to do." Matt responded.  
  
TK then said to Matt that he intended to leave in the morning, if that was okay with Matt. Matt said that he guessed that that would be okay. It was at that moment that Matt truly realized that TK was grown-up now, and didn't need big brother Matt to get in his way. It was also at that moment that Matt felt his heart rip into pieces. TK was leaving him again, just like he had before they had defeated the Dark Masters. Now he was doing it again.   
  
The morning came and TK left, going west and Matt went the other way, heading east, with the first tears that his eyes had ever shed since his mom and dad had broken up and taken TK away from him. He walked along that day, remembering what they had gone through over the past five years. The time when Patamon had digivolved and saved them from Devimon. When Tai had been sucked back to the real world and had caused the group to split up, which eventually ended up in his leaving TK. Then when Angemon had again digivolved and saved them from the last of the Dark Masters. By the time Matt had finished with the memories, it was nearly dark and he found a place to camp for the night. He sat down in the moonlight, near the lake he had camped next to. He took out his harmonica. Before, the blues he had played had been too depressing, but now, in light of what had happened recently, it seemed appropriate. As he finished his song, Gabumon approached. "How are you Matt? Are you feeling alright?" the digimon asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine Gabumon, but really, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. Gabumon, after years of being with Matt, knew when to leave him alone, and this was one of those times. "Okay Matt, I'll just wait back at camp, but don't stay here too late, because you wouldn't want me to worry about you, would you?" Gabumon asked, hoping to put a little humor into Matt with his half-hearted joke. He quickly saw that it hadn't worked, and he walked away.   
  
Matt sighed again as he leaned against the tree, and pulled off his gloves. He sat and stared at his wrists, seeing the white lines in them, so expertly placed over the veins, causing maximum damage and blood loss. He remembered the time when they were open, the pale skin of his forearms covered in twin gouts of crimson pain. He suddenly realized that while he did want that same pain and loss again, but this time for keeps, and he had to know that TK would be all right without him. He vowed to search for him the very next day. He went back to camp and lay down to sleep. The next day, he rose and was off in search of TK. He knew which direction to head to and was going that way, when he heard a terrible scream. He started running, only to find a clearing, with was Matt had been obsessed and fearing his entire life. It was TK. He was lying, facedown, in a slowly widening pool of his own blood. It was clear what had happened. A digimon had attacked, must have been too powerful for even Magnaangemon, and had destroyed the digimon, along with his brother. And, while the digimon could be brought back, TK could not. Matt ran up to TK and flipped him over. It was then that Matt saw the extent of the damage. TK's chest had been slashed to shreds, and he was slowly, but surely bleeding to death. Matt hugged TK to him, hoping that in some way, he could revive his brother. And for a second, it worked.   
  
TK opened his eyes only to see his big bro hugging him and looking at his face with worried eyes. TK smiled and said: "Matt, you're the best big bro in the whole world." and with that, the little child which had rendered such a remarkable service to the digidestined, and in fact, the entire Digiworld, died. Held in his older brother's arms, and now just a memory, waiting to be remembered.   
  
"TK, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed in agony, so loud that he felt something in his throat start to split. He sat there, clutching TK to him, sobbing, and wishing that he had stayed with TK just one day longer. He cried until nightfall, until he passed out from emotional, as well as physical, exhaustion. When he arose in the morning, still clutching TK, he decided that the time had come for what he had wanted so long to happen. He spent the day searching, until he came upon the right instrument. He then returned to the place where TK, his precious little TK, had died. He stood up and screamed as loud as he could: "I'M SOOOO SOOOOORRRYYYY TKKK!!!" and, in that scream, he got the attention of all of the other digidestined. They had heard it, and knew what it probably meant, as well. All of them decided to head out to where they had heard the voice come from and to see what had happened.   
  
As Matt had been yelling his sorrow for TK, he pulled his special instrument out of his pocket. It was a sharp edged chunk of rock, about four inches long, and very sharp. As the echoes faded away, he quickly slashed both of his wrists along the previous cut lines, and watched as the crimson tide washed over his pale forearms. "Goodbye, TK. I love you." Matt said, with what could have passed as a smile, but soon turned into the façade of total indifference once more. Soon everything faded into blackness, and as Matt fell down next to his brother, his heart stopped beating and he too, became another memory, just another loss in the Digiworld, and another thing that waited to be remembered.   
  
And there it was, the Goodbye had been said.   



End file.
